Ernest Thompson Seton
thumb|Ernest Thompson Seton Ernest Thompson Seton (* 14. August 1860 in South Shields, County Durham heute in Tyne and Wear, Schottland; † 23. Oktober 1946 in Seton Village, New Mexico) war ein bekannter Autor und Mitbegründer der US-amerikanischen Pfadfinderbewegung. Während seines Lebens verwendete Seton Varianten seines Namens sowohl als Pseudonym wie auch als Alltagsname, in den USA dieser Jahrzehnte nicht unüblich. Dazu zählten unter anderem Ernest Evan Thompson und Ernest Seton Thompson. Seton war einer der ersten Autoren von Naturerzählungen, in denen meist Tiere die Hauptrollen spielten. Das bekannteste seiner Werke ist Wild Animals I Have Known (deutscher Titel: Bingo und andere Tiergeschichten), erschienen 1898 (deutsch zuletzt 1985), sowie Animal Heroes (deutscher Titel: Tierhelden), erschienen 1906. Die Walt-Disney-Studios verfilmten 1962 seine Geschichte um Lobo, der Wolf (The Legend of Lobo) sowie sein Buch The Biography of a Grizzly 1970 als König der Grizzlies (King of the Grizzlies). Das Buch Bannertail: The Story of Grey Squirrel (deutscher Titel: Fahnenschwanz: Geschichte eines Grauhörnchens) aus dem Jahre 1922 wurde zur Vorlage für die japanische Anime-Serie Puschel, das Eichhorn (jap. シートン動物記　りすのバナー) im Jahr 1979. Aufbauend auf seinen Naturerlebnissen und -schilderungen entwickelte Seton ein Konzept der Jugenderziehung, das er in den Birch Bark Roll of Woodcraft darstellte und ab 1902 in der Woodcraft-Pädagogik umsetzte. Er verband darin Naturerlebnis und Naturkunde mit Gemeinschafts- und Gesundheitserziehung in der Form von Zeltlagern und indianischen Elementen. Sein erlebnispädagogisch und umweltbildnerisch zu nennendes Konzept wurde international in verschiedenen Gruppierungen der Woodcraft-Bewegung angewandt. 1906 traf Seton mit Robert Baden-Powell, dem späteren Gründer der Pfadfinderbewegung, zusammen. Baden-Powell hatte die Birch Bark Roll mit großem Interesse gelesen. Gemeinsam entwickelten beide ihre Ideen zur Jugendarbeit weiter. Baden-Powell gründete 1907 in Großbritannien die Pfadfinderbewegung. Seton hatte 1910 großen Anteil an der Gründung des US-amerikanischen Zweigs dieser Bewegung, den Boy Scouts of America. In dieser Organisation verschmolzen Setons Woodcraft Indians mit YMCA-Gruppen, die nach der Pfadfindermethode arbeiteten, daneben mit mehreren anderen Jugendorganisationen. Werke (Auswahl) * Bingo und andere Tiergeschichten (Wild animals I have known) * Das Manifest des Roten Mannes (The gospel of the red man) * Die Wölfin Wosca (Mainly about wolves) * Domino Reinhard: Die Lebensgeschichte eines Silberfuchses (Biography of a silver fox) * Fahnenschwanz und Sandhügelhirsch (Bannertail) * Monarch, der Riesenbär (Monarch, the big bear of Tallac) * Prärietiere und ihre Schicksale (Lives of the hunted) * Rolf, der Trapper (Rolf in the woods) * Tiere der Wildnis (Wild animal ways) * Tierhelden: die Geschichte einer Katze, einer Taube, eines Luchses, eines Hasen, eines Hundes, zweier Wölfe und eines Renntiers (Animal heroes) * Wahb: Lebensgeschichte eines Grislybären (The biography of a grizzly) * Wilde Tiere zu Hause (Wild animals ar home) * Zwei kleine Wilde: Ein Buch von Jan und Sam und ihrem Treiben in ihrem Reich und auf der Farm in Sanger (Two little savages) Siehe auch * Kibbo Kift Weblinks * * Ernest Thompson Seton Institute * Project Gutenberg: E-Text einiger Werke von Ernest Thompson Seton * The Birch Bark Roll of Woodcraft cs:Ernest Thompson Seton en:Ernest Thompson Seton es:Ernest Thompson Seton fi:Ernest Thompson Seton fr:Ernest Thompson Seton hu:Ernest Thompson Seton it:Ernest Thompson Seton ja:アーネスト・トンプソン・シートン ko:어니스트 톰프슨 시턴 pl:Ernest Thompson Seton pt:Ernest Thompson Seton ru:Сетон-Томпсон, Эрнест sv:Ernest Thompson Seton uk:Ернест Сетон-Томпсон vi:Ernest Thompson Seton zh:歐尼斯特·湯普森·西頓 Kategorie:Person der Pfadfinderbewegung